That Magic Year
by sunshine and rainbows
Summary: AU. What do you get when you stick a bunch of teenagers in a place where they don't want to be? An unforgettable school year! That's what! Some suggestive themes, slight language, some mushy stuff, some humor, basically a regular old high school year.
1. First Day Jitters

****

Disclaimer:I don't own Dark Cloud or any of the characters, unless otherwise stated at the beginning of a chapter

Important:Here it is!! The first of my fics to be put out,there are many others that I'm working on also, with the help of my wonderful cousin, but this is going to be the only I'll truly be working on, so what's the point in putting the others up? Don't forget to read and review please!! And don't hesitate to email me if you want to saysomething but don't want someone else to see or whatever. Please do not use any of my own created characters if I make any, without first asking my permission. Thanks.

Note: In this fic ,everyone is a normal teenager, and it will be based somewhat on my life and the lives of my friends and family.

Special:Nothing right now. But if you are a special reviewer, you might be in this spot!! So review won't you?!

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*

" "=talking

' '=thinking

{ }=author's notes

* *=action if being done while someone is talking

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

__

*Ruby's point of view*

'Great another new year of school. Probably the same boring teachers and the same boring classes with the same boring classmates. Why do I even bother going? Oh that's right, I have to. Oh well, at least I have cheerleading to look forward to. I'm not going to get back to sleep I might as well start getting ready.'

**__**

*Toan's point of view*

'I didn't want to move and go to a new school. Especially not with it being my last year of high school. Everyone there is going to know everyone else, but not me. No, of course not. It'll probably be some really rich school with boring old teachers. Yeah I bet it's exactly like that. Let's see, it's 3:00 right now. 3:00? Wow, I don't remember the last time I woke up this early. Might as well get ready. Mom'll probably be up in a little while anyway.'

**__**

*Seda's point of view*

'I can't believe I just got lucky and was able to switch schools. Damn, my brother has all the luck, getting me in here when no one else could. I wonder if they have any cute girls there, and what sports they have there too. Might as well get up unless I want sis to come in here with a bucket of frozen water like she did last year on the first day of school.'

**__**

*Paige's point of view*

'Oh that Ruby chick better have moved away. I'm tired of her always taking the spotlight. Well this year, it's not happening. I will be the cheer captain, there's no way she's going to have that spot again. She's already had it for three years, that's long enough! And this year, things are going to change. I'm going to be the popular one. Just who does she think she is? She doesn't know who she's messing. Because no one messes with Paige Kipper and gets away! Wow! Time sure flew by. Gotta start getting ready. School awaits!'

**__**

*Goro's point of view*

'I don't want to go to school. Nope ,nope, nope. Maybe I can play sick. Yeah. But didn't Ungaga say he wanted me to meet him at the fountain. I can't stick him up, he'll get mad and sic his girlfriend on me or something. Yeah. That girl of his, she sure is something. Yeah. But not like Ruby. Definitely not like Ruby. I wonder if she's still there. Hopefully. Maybe I should go to school, so I can see her. Yeah. My dearest, precious Ruby, I am coming for you now. After I take my shower and eat and get dressed of course. But I will come for you.'

**__**

*Xiao's point of view*

'Hehe, this is going to be great! I can't believe we're almost done with high school! Wahoo!! Who knows, maybe I'll get a cute boyfriend. And what about Ruby, when's she going to settle down with some cute, no scratch that thought, some hot guy?!! Better hurry up and get ready so I don't keep her waiting.'

**__**

*Ungaga's point of view*

'Not another school year. At least I have friends like Goro and Sophia. Which reminds me of Ruby, she's so pretty, it's no wonder Goro likes her. But my dear sweet Sophia. Ah, how I love her. And her brother's not a bad guy either. Time for school, I can't keep Goro and Sophia waiting.'

**__**

*Sophia's point of view*

'I can't believe that Seda is going to school with me! This just isn't fair!! I don't want him to go. Why couldn't he just have stayed at the other one. Oh well, Ungaga will cheer me up, he always does. But then again, he does always side with Seda. Oh, who knows?! But I shouldn't fuss over it, mother said it will give me wrinkles. Gross! Better get up, I want to make sure I have time to talk with Ungaga before Goro gets there.'

**__**

*Osmond's point of view*

'Another year of high school and then it's off to college we go!! Ah, think of all the possibilities. Who knows, maybe that cute girl Paige will even go out with me. No, she already turned me down. But Ruby! Ah, Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! How I love you Ruby, but you do now see. Perhaps I shall prove it to you this year. I have been coward enough in the past, but no more shall I hide behind others. I will have you my dearest Ruby. Oops! Running late already, what would father say?'

**__**

*At the fountain with Goro, Ungaga, Sophia, and Seda*

*Seda's point of view*

"Hey Ungaga! Goro! You both remember my brother Seda don't you?" They both nodded yes. 'I can't believe my sister has such a big mouth, look at everyone staring at us. Stupid people. Can't you tell I don't like to be looked at. Wait, what's Sophia saying now? Better start paying attention, don't want to get her mad.' "…right, so are you ready to go and meet everyone Seda?" "Sure, why not." "Great! Let's grab our schedules and when we see people I'll tell you all about them" "Wonderful. Can't wait" 'yeah, can't wait to die. I want to be at this school, but not around these people. They are definitely causing my possible popularity level to go down. Wait possible popularity level? Oh whatever, it's too early. I'm no mood to argue with myself. Or anyone for that matter.'

**__**

Everyone gathered in the auditorium to be handed out their schedules.

*third person point of view*

"Everyone! I am Mrs. Rodchester, you're new principal. I demand complete respect. That means shut-up when I am talking. I will now call out your names in alphabetical order and when your name is stated hurry up and come grab your schedule. Once all of the schedules are handed out, I will then give you your next instructions. Everybody ready? Good. And we will begin."

****

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Next Chapter: There will be the introductions. Well Sophia's introductions to Seda. No one will really know who he is yet. But don't worry because it won't be that way for long. You will get more information on the characters, and probably some new ones will be added as well.

Requests:None at this time thank you. Except of course to read and review. But you already did the reading so now all you have to do is review. Tell me the truth. Do you like it? Hate it? Want me to add in some of something? Change something? You have to let me know.

More Notes:Nothing. Nope. Just make sure you read everything else. Yep, that's it. Goodnight all.


	2. Character Descriptions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or Dark Cloud 2 or any of the characters, unless otherwise stated at the beginning of a chapter

Important: Don't forget to read and review please!! And don't hesitate to email me if you want to say something but don't want someone else to see or whatever. Please do not use any of my own created characters if I make any, without first asking my permission. Thanks.

Note: There will be some new characters added in this fic. Some will be of my own creation and others will just be characters from Dark Cloud or Dark Cloud 2 that were never really introduced and I will just give them made-up personalities.

Special: I want to thank my cousin for all her help. Thanks bunches and bunches.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*

" "=talking

' '=thinking

{ }=author's notes

* *=action if being done while someone is talking

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

__

Everyone gathered in the auditorium to be handed out their schedules.

*Seda's point of view*

"Zabo Annex and Bonka Annex"

"Those are two jokers, I don't know much about them though. I tend to steer clear of them." 'Which is exactly what I'm going to do to you when I find someone else to hang out with.'

"Jake Barga and Stew Barga"

"Jake is a trouble maker and Stew is a genius. Jake is probably going to be on the football team again. He always is." 'Ah, so they do have football here. I am definitely going to try out.'

"Toto Baron, Pike Baron, and Borneo Baron"

"Toto is one of the sweetest guys, Pike is annoying and loud, and Borneo is a football lover. He's always on the football team. He's not exactly the sharpest knife on the block though." 'Doesn't look like smart at all'

"Dran Basker and Flora Blinkhorn"

"Dran is a goody-goody. Flora is pretty and smart and always on the cheerleading team, but she's got notihging on Ruby. You'll see Ruby later." 'Ruby? I wonder who that is.'

"Gron Bobo and Linda Bobo"

"Gron is a bully, but if you leave him alone he'll leave you alone when he's not in a bullying mood. Linda is a stuck-up snob. She's a priss. Stay clear of her." 'Is that really a chick? Damn. And I thought it was an overgrown bear'

"Sam Bonka and Gina Bonka"

"Sam and Gina are both really nice. And they're both smart. If you're looking for a good girlfriend Seda then Gina would be a really good one to go for." 'She's not my type. Way to flashy.'

"Gerald Cacao, Jibubu Chief, and Luna Choora"

"Gerald and Jibubu are some of the craziest guys around here. Luna is sweet but shy, very shy. She's also good girlfriend material, if you can get her to talk to you." 'Shy? No thanks, I need someone outgoing.'

"Ruty Chrono, Mark Chrono, Shingala Claymore, and Shigura Claymore"

"Ruty is sweet but quiet, she likes to hang out in the library a lot. Mark ditches a lot, so I don't want to see you around him. Shingala and Shigura are both outgoing adventurous girls with loud mouths. They are definitely the beginning of the gossip train." 'Gossip train? Do I even want to know?'

"Paznos Cliff, Xiao Corsair, and Candy Corsair"

"Paznos is psychotic. Xiao is Ruby's best friend, and she's a cheerleader. She's been co-captain all three years. Candy is her sister. I don't really know Candy though." 'She's not bad looking.'

"Enga Dell, Heela Dell, and Bruno Elfas"

"I don't know any Enga or Heela, but Bruno is always on the football team." 'Heela? What kind of name is that?'

"Cedric Fintol, Donny Fintol, and Rufio Flada"

"Rufio likes to fish and work on cars, Cedric likes to work on cars, and Donny is a troublemaker. That's all I know on them." 'Is this almost over yet?'

"Athena Flammi, Mobius Flammi, and Angel Flammi"

"Athena's a sweetheart, Mobius is cool, and Angel, well she's different. They come from a rich family." 'Athena, huh? She's quite the looker.'

"Aily Flotsam, Gosuke Gaffer, Claude Gaffer, and Polly Gaspard"

"Aily is annoying but still pretty cool, Gosuke is always on the football team, Claude, I don't know Claude. Polly, well I don't know her either." 'Aily, that's a pretty name, suits her. Gaspard? Is she related to the famous Julie and Adam Gaspard? Better find that out.'

"Ruby Goyone, and Monica Griffon"

"That's Ruby. The pride of the school. She's been homecoming queen all three years, and cheer captain all three years. Not to mention she is the prettiest girl in all the school, rich, smart, and she's not stuck-up, which is more than I can say for Paige. Monica is Ruby's cousin by the way. She's new here though, just like you." 'Ruby? That's Ruby? Damn! Is she hot or what? Now I see why Goro has that huge crush on her! I wonder if I could have a chance. Monica isn't bad either though.'

"Ungaga Gundor, Nagita Gundor, Devia Gundor, and Mikara Gundor"

"You already know my boyfriend Ungaga, and those are his three sisters. They tend to separate themselves from everyone else, but you'll probably end up meeting them anyways." 'Mikara is the youngest one, I remember that. So the second one that went up must be Nagita, the oldest one. So the last one is Devia. Ha! Now I know them.'

"Seda Ivanoff and Sophia Ivanoff"

"If you don't know who those two people are, I'm going to kill you." 'Unfortunately I do know Sophia. Let's see here, got my schedule. Better go back and sit down again. Hey, isn't that that Ruby chick sitting next to where I'm going to sit? Awesome! Maybe I'll talk to her after Sophia finishes her blabbering.'

"Theo Ixion, Renee Jaming, Toan Jaming, and Lin Jive."

"Theo is annoying, Lin is sweet and Renee and Toan are new here so I don't know them at all." 'Lin? That's a cute name.'

"Fabio Joska, Kubera Joska, and Carl King."

"Fabio likes to fish, Kubera is annoying, and Carl is annoying and loud and obnoxious." 'Better steer clear of those three.'

"Jack Komacho, Laura Komacho, Brooke Kye, Erik Ledan, and Steve Litchi."

"Jack likes to fight, Laura likes to talk, Brooke is a cheerleader, Erik likes fighting and skateboarding, and Steve likes to annoy girls." 'Brooke isn't bad either. Jack looks like a good fighter, same with Erik. Maybe they'll be good matches for me.'

"Annie Macho, Ro Macho, Rosa Mango, Corrine Mango, and Alexander Mariner."

"Annie and Ro are pretty cool, Rosa is extremely smart, Corrine likes to play pranks on people and go partying. Alexander is stupid and annoying, but a hell of a football player." 'Corrine looks like a good girl though. I wonder if Ruby likes to have fun too. Well I'll find out soon enough.'

"Momo Matataki, Kululu Matataki, Kye Matataki, and Stewart Mayor."

"Kye is overprotective of his sisters, Kululu is a good girl, and Momo likes to party and go clubbing a lot. She's really cool." 'And she's not bad of a looker either. Same with Kululu. Kye seems pretty cool. But Sophia didn't mention Stewart. Either he's terrible or he's new. I wonder.'

"Eden Minon, Kaji Minon, Shiva Minon, and Parn Mint."

"Eden is really smart, Kaji plays football, and they're both protective of their sister. Shiva is a party girl. Parn is an artist." 'Artist? Maybe I could get him to paint a mural around my room or something, that would be cool. Shiva isn't much of a looker. Her hair is too light, and she has to gain some weight, she's way too skinny. Eden? I've seen him around. What a loser! Kaji is pretty cool though. Yeah.'

"Maximilian Mirage, Joe Murakumo, Claire Muramasa, and Adel Natade."

"Max is pretty cool. Joe is pretty cool and same with his cousin Claire. Adel likes to sew clothes and stuff like that. And Parn is going out with Julia. I forgot to mention that earlier." 'Good for her. Claire? I think I know her, same with Max. I don't know Joe though. Adel? She seems interesting, interesting looking that is.'

"Lafrescia Nem, Jurak Nem, Yaya Nikapous, and Marnia Nikapous."

"Lafrescia is a popular cheerleader, but her status isn't as high as Ruby's. Lafrescia and Ruby are pretty good friends though. I don't know Jurak very well. Yaya is interesting, she's one of the school clowns. She's funny. And Marnia strays away from most people. The only people she really talks to are Ruby, Xiao, and Lafrescia." 'Lafrescia, didn't she go to the old high school before? I hope Jurak didn't forget who I am, he still owes me a fight. Yaya, what a funny name, and she looks pretty funny too. Marnia, I'll probably end up being one of the few people she'll talk to.'

"Suzy Nonky, Red Nonky, Gob Norune, Goro Nova, and Alexandria Nova,"

"Suzy is weird, she spends most of her time in the library. Red is weird too. He spends most of his time in the principals office though. He gets in trouble a lot. Gob has the biggest crush ever on Momo, but she won't give him the time of day, I can't blame her. I wouldn't either. Goro, you already know him. Alexandria is his sister, you don't want to meet her, she's way too hyper." 'Hyper? I hate hyper people.'

"Evy Pao, Peach Pao, Pao Paws, Milane Priscleen, Alnet Queens, and Linda Queens."

"Evy and Peach are both stuck-up snobs who have been put in their place by Ruby who knows how many times. Pao is interesting, he likes bugs. Milane is really cool, she's another one of Ruby's groupies. Same with Alnet, but Alnet hangs out with us too. Linda is kind of a loner though. But she likes it that way." 'Milane, I know her. Evy and Peach, I know them. Pao Paws, what a weird name.'

"Mirage Raybrandt, Mena Samba, Paige Samba, Hunter Spheda, and Yorda Spirit."

"Mirage and Hunter are going out. Mena is Paige's bitch. Paige is a bitch. Hunter plays football, and Yorda and Yaya are best friends." 'Poor Mena, I wonder what it's like to be the bitch of a bitch. Eh, what do I care. It's not like that's going to happen to me.'

"Opal Stewart, Pearl Stewart, Negie Umadakara, Lana Utan, Morton Venniccio, and Claire Venniccio."

"Opal and Pearl try to act like Ruby, but they'll never be her. They're both Paige's bitches also. Negie is shy but she's pretty cool. Lana is Negie's best friend, they're practically the same. Morton is weird, and Claire is shy." 'Opal and Pearl? Trying to act like Ruby? Well their names are similar. Exactly how many bitches does Paige have?'

"Ferdinand Yorda, Phil Zelmite, and Medusa Zelmite."

"You probably noticed that Ferdinand's last name is Yorda. She was named after their family, it's sort of a way of Yorda's family to show respect. Phil and Medusa are both really smart and tutor people sometimes." 'I don't need tutoring so why are you telling me this Sophia? No wonder Yorda's name sounds so weird.'

****

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Next Chapter: Homeroom for our main characters. By the way, those aren't just the main characters, those are all the characters that will be used throughout the entire fic. Some will just be used in one or two scenes maybe, but they still exist.

Requests:Read and review. That's it.

More Notes:Just make sure you read everything else.


	3. Homeroom Groupies

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or Dark Cloud 2 or any of the characters, unless otherwise stated at the beginning of a chapter

Important: Don't forget to read and review please!! And don't hesitate to email me if you want to say something but don't want someone else to see or whatever. Please do not use any of my own created characters if I make any, without first asking my permission. Thanks.

Note: There will be some new characters added in this fic. Some will be of my own creation and others will just be characters from Dark Cloud or Dark Cloud 2 that were never really introduced and I will just give them made-up personalities.

Special: I want to thank my cousin for all her help. Thanks bunches and bunches. I also want to thank Daisy May Summers.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*

" "=talking

' '=thinking

{ }=author's notes

* *=action if being done while someone is talking

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

__

In the hallway. Seda, Sophia, Ungaga, and Goro are walking to their lockers.

*Sophia's point of view*

"So how do you like the school so far Seda?" "It sucks. I don't like it." suddenly an unexpected voice entered their conversation. "That's true, this school does suck. But you'll get used to it after a while." "Ruby!!" "Hey Sophia, how you doing?" "Great. You?" "Same old, same old, you know?" "Yeah. So like. Seda, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is my brother Seda." "Seda huh? Have we met before?"

**__**

*Seda's point of view*

"Seda huh? Have we met before?" "I don't think so. I would remember a face like yours." "A charmer huh?" "Whatever rocks your boat, _Ruby_" "So, how come Sophia went to this school all this time and you didn't?" "I went to some cheap-ass retention school." "Retention school? What'd you do?" "I got in a fight. Well, I got in a lot of fights." "Ok. So did Sophia give you a proper tour?" "Yeah, it was an all right tour. But if you'd like to give me one of your own, I wouldn't mind." "Whatever. Look, _seda_ don't get head over heels now, and blinded by _love_." "I wouldn't dream of it." "Good. Sophia?" "Yeah?" "What homeroom?" "Grankowsky. You?" "Swanson. What about you three?"

**__**

*Goro's point of view*

"Swanson. What about you three?" "I have Halloway, Ungaga has Michigan, and Seda has Swanson." "Oh lucky me." Both Sophia and Ruby started to giggle.

**__**

*Ruby's point of view*

"So come on seda. Let's get to class. I'll introduce to some people I know." "All right. Sounds good to me." Seda and Ruby walked into Mr. Swanson's class and went and sat in the back. "You guys, this is seda, Sophia's bro. Seda, the one with blue hair and green eyes is Luna, the brown-haired obnoxious girl is Xiao, then comes the purple-haired lin, and then comes you and me." "So I'm like the only guy in this little group?" "Is there a problem with that?" "Not at all!" "Oh no, here comes Paige. No one told me she has this class too." "I don't Ruby. I just came to say hi to this hot stud you have following you around. Really baby, you should go after someone else. Ruby just isn't worth it." "Yeah, go screw a cow paige!" "Ms. Goyone! I do not want to hear that kind of language coming out of your mouth again, is that clear?" "Yes Mr. Swanson." "And Ms. Samba, please go to your homeroom class." "Yes of course, right away Mr. Swanson."

**__**

*Mr. Swanson's point of view*

"Today, we will be giving short introductions, and begin discussing the rules and regulations and codes that I expect to be followed…"

**__**

Mrs. Halloway's class.

*Goro's point of view*

"Hey Osmond! I didn't know you were gonna be in this class" "Yeah. Guess who else is in this class." "Who?" "Milane Priscleen." "You're kidding." "Nope. Same with Alnet, Lafrescia, Yaya, Momo, Kululu, Nagita, Aily, Athena, Heela, Shigura, and flora." "Wowzas! Hey, you know who's in Seda's homeroom?" "Who?" "Ruby." "Ruby? **The** Ruby?" "Yeah. She even started up an entire conversation with him earlier." "You have got to be kidding." "I'm not." "Excuse me. Mr. Nova, Mr. Raybrandt. Class has started. Please take your seats and be quiet."

**__**

Ms. Michigan's class

**__**

*Ungaga's point of view*

"Hey Ungaga!!!" "Devia? Mikara? What are you doing here?" "We have the same homeroom." "Oh. Let me see who else is here. Negie, Alnet, Jurak, Marnia, Eden, Kye, Renee, Dran, and Bonka. What an interesting homeroom this year." "Definitely."

****

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Next Chapter: Break time. Seda learns more about the mysterious girls and what to do around campus.

Requests: Read and review. That's it.

More Notes: Just make sure you read everything else.


End file.
